Warspite
__TOC__ Info Basic Upgrade Quotes |Introduction = 我が名は''Queen Elizabeth''-class、Battleship Warspite。 Admiral、よろしく頼むわね！ |Introduction/En = My name is Battleship Warspite, of the Queen Elizabeth-class. Admiral, thanks for having me. |Introduction/Note = |Library = Queen Elizabeth-class　battleship　二番艦、Warspiteです。 Admiral、よろしくお願いしますね。生粋の英国生まれ、英国育ちの戦艦です。本国艦隊、地中海、そして、インド洋にも展開しました。私の名前、Admiral.　是非その胸に刻んでください。 |Library/En = I am the second ship of Queen Elizabeth-class battleship, Warspite. Admiral, I will be in your care. I am a purely British-born and British-bred battleship. I have been part of the Home Fleet, the Mediterranean Fleet, and even saw service in the Indian Ocean. Admiral, I sincerely hope you will remember my name by heart. |Library/Note = |Secretary 1/Both = Battleship Warspite, I'm going. |Secretary 2 = Admiral、どうしました？ |Secretary 2/En = Admiral, what is it? |Secretary 3 = What's this, admiral? あなた、この手は一体…どういう意味かしら？説明してくださる？ |Secretary 3/En = What's this, admiral? Just what are you... planning to do with that hand of yours? Would you care to explain? |Idle = Admiral, are you free now? あっ、忙しそう……仕方ないわ。そうだ、金剛たちのroomにでも行ってましょうか。 |Idle/En = Admiral, are you free now? ...Okay, he seems busy, never mind. Well, maybe I could drop by the Kongou girls' place. |Secretary Married = My admiral, どうしたの？元気ないわね。う～ん...そうだ！　私が本場の紅茶とマフィンをご用意しましょう。 ティータイムで、きっと元気が出るわ。 |Secretary Married/En = My admiral, what is wrong? You seem drained. Hmm... Ah! I shall prepare some authentic British black tea and muffin. A tea time should revitalize you. |Wedding = My admiral, why are you calling？えっ…このringを…この私に？そう…お受けします、My admiral!この身果てるまで共に参りましょう！ |Wedding/En = My admiral, why are you calling? Hmm... So this ring... is for me? Sure, I shall be happy to oblige, my Admiral. We shall be as one and see it to the very end! |Looking At Scores = Fleet information？了解！待ってて。 |Looking At Scores/En = Fleet information? Understood! Wait just a moment. |Joining A Fleet = Sally go！主力艦隊、抜錨する！ |Joining A Fleet/En = Sally go! Main fleet, launching! |Equipment 1 = いい兵装ね。Thank you very much indeed. |Equipment 1/En = This is a good equipment. Thank you very much indeed. |Equipment 2 = Japanese weapon? 悪くないわね。私は好きよ！ |Equipment 2/En = A Japanese weapon? It isn't bad. I like it. |Equipment 3/Both = That would be great. |Supply/Both = I am much obliged for your kindness. |Docking Minor = 少しだけdockに入るわ。 See you later! |Docking Minor/En = I'll be in the dock for a bit. See you later! |Docking Major = Admiral、私、修理のために後方に下がるわね。 Keep in touch. |Docking Major/En = Admiral, I will be falling back for repairs. Keep in touch. |Docking Complete = |Docking Complete/En = |Construction = New shipが完成したわ。 It was good, wasn't it? |Construction/En = A new ship is completed. It was good, wasn't it? |Returning From Sortie/Both = A fleet has returned. |Starting A Sortie = Battleship Warspite、出撃する！艦隊、follow me! |Starting A Sortie/En = Battleship Warspite, sortieing! Fleet, follow me! |Battle Start/Both = Enemy ship is in sight! Open fire! |Attack/Both = Fire! |Night Battle = この私から逃げるつもり？面白い。艦隊、増速！追撃します！ |Night Battle/En = You are thinking about running from me? How amusing. Fleet, raise speed! We are giving chase! |Night Battle/Note = During the Battle of Cape Matapan, when the Italian fleet fled, ADM Cunningham decided to chase them into the night, which led to the sinking of Pola, Zara and Fiume. |Night Attack/Both = Fire! Fire! Fire!! |MVP = この私がNumber One? 違うわ。全ては皆さんの健闘がなしえたこと…そうよね、Admiral? |MVP/En = So I was Number One? That is not so. It was all thanks to everyone's valiant effort. Isn't it so, Admiral? |Minor Damage 1 = いやぁ！やるじゃない……！ |Minor Damage 1/En = Oh my. Aren't you clever... |Minor Damage 2/Both = Oh my God - |Major Damage = No! ...私を怒らせたわね！ |Major Damage/En = No! ...Now you've done it (lit. 'made me mad')! |Major Damage/Note = |Sunk = この私が沈むというの…？そう…これが…戦場で…倒れるという事なのね… |Sunk/En = Am I sinking...? So... this is what it's like... fallen in a battle. }} Hourly Notifications (Kai) Character Appearance * Artist: Konishi (コニシ) Personality Trivia *Launched in 1912, HMS Warspite, affectionately known as "The Grand Old Lady", is the most highly decorated warship in Royal Navy history, with a long and distinguished career. She was a major participant in the Battle of Jutland, the largest naval battle of World War 1, and also saw action throughout the Mediterranean Sea, the Atlantic and the Indian Oceans during World War 2, including providing artillery support for the Normandy landings. *She was taken to be scrapped in 1947, but was separated en route from her tugboats when a storm hit, making her run aground near Prussia Cove. She was scrapped three years later after an extensive salvage operation, and a memorial to her now stands near the place where she was grounded. *Warspite holds the record (together with the German battleship Scharnhorst, who landed an equivalent shot on the carrier HMS Glorious on 8 June 1940) for having the furthest confirmed gunnery hit by a moving ship against another ship in motion, when she landed hits against the Italian battleship Giulio Cesare from 24 km out during the Battle of Calabria. *Her peculiar pronunciation of Admiral is probably an archaic British linguistic feature, see here for a possible explanation See Also * Category:Royal Navy Vessels Category:World War II Survivors